


Loki×Thor/Sugar baby(3)

by bibabo



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actors, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibabo/pseuds/bibabo
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	Loki×Thor/Sugar baby(3)

01

自Loki成功睡到thor之后已经一个星期了，Loki从杀青宴之后也迎来了真正的一个月假期，Loki休假完大概就能看到电影上映了，现在已经可以看到官方发布的剧照了。

虽说是放假，但是Loki都没有去法国吃甜点的闲暇了，满脑子都是thor。thor回他信息了嘛？thor怎么还不回？thor为什么不回他信息？thor在干嘛？

至于thor为什么不回他信息——因为自从杀青之后，剧本就一直源源不断地给他送过来，还有一些其他的通告，剧本他还自己亲自筛，不过没多少是他满意的，挑挑捡捡勉强选出来两本。

就是他挺奇怪的，他现在好歹也是个十八线小透明，不可能电影都没开始后期就这么多剧本。随便了，反正有机会就把握住吧。

其实也不是特别忙，毕竟找上来的电影电视剧都还在选角的阶段。不回消息纯粹是因为不知道回什么，Loki每天发给他的东西总是让他无语凝噎，品不出什么来。一开始还勉强敷衍幼稚鬼几句，到后来逐渐烦了，就不想回复了。

Loki的ins他也看过了，因为是私用账户所以发的动态都非常的幼稚，还很臭屁，除此之外还掺杂着一点点可爱。连甜品卖完了都会发送一条抱怨性质的动态。如果不是感受过Loki的alpha能力的话，thor真的会认为Loki是一个omega。

直到今天thor睡觉前，Loki给他发了一条热门趋势的截图，标题是“Loki和thor 双A恋情”，thor垂死病中惊坐起，连着发了三个问号给Loki，谁知道对方一反常态地不秒回，报复性地故意钓着thor，有十来二十分钟才慢悠悠地打字。

"如你所见，我们的cp上趋势了，开心嘛。😘"

"一点也不！"

"啊那好吧，我希望你可以开心。"

thor身子一僵，索性把手机一甩到被子上，用枕头盖住自己发烫的脸，掩饰上面泛起来的赧红，是因为被子太厚了热红的而已，绝对不是因为Loki讲什么莫名其妙的话才脸红的。

过了一会又认命地拿起手机。

"……谢谢，你看上去不是很介意绯闻？"

"又不是真的，我干嘛这么在意？"

哦……也是……

然后thor就不回了。Zzz

02

其实这个趋势是Loki跟经纪人姐姐说要炒起来的，以前也跟他提过要炒一下cp，不过Loki坚持了自己高岭之花的人设。现在倒是求着经纪人给他炒一个话题了，别问，问就是在追thor。

"呵，小崽子，别以为我不知道你在想什么，你现在事业高峰期你就别想着谈恋爱了，还主动贴着人家炒cp，不是高岭之花吗？"

Loki就开始摆他乖巧可爱那一套了，可惜叫姐姐不理，喊美女不应。然后就耍无赖。说经纪人想让他炒cp的时候就让他炒cp，不想让他炒cp的时候就不炒cp，就把他当个工具人。

"你要是不让我和thor拉郎配我就绝食！"

"行啊，你看你脸嘟成什么样儿了，还给助理省事了。"

"……！我是水肿。"

"得了，快睡觉吧你。"

"那我不接戏了，你打死我吧。"

Loki只能听见经纪人用着温柔可亲的嗓音喊了一句fuck u Loki，然后就是挂电话的声音了。

然后就到了今天晚上Loki看似随意其实有心策划的一张截图，thor还在思绪万千，这边的Loki爽得飞起，甚至开了瓶白葡萄酒，自己一个人喝，因为酒量不好没把握住量，喝得脸通红，只觉得葡萄酒好甜好好喝，却醉得给thor打电话。

Loki没在装喝醉故意骚扰thor，他真正喝醉了就是很小孩，因为作为一个公众人物，要表演得面面俱到，当一个别人口中的三好艺人，是给他施压的一个巨大的压力。所以他才会借着酒精的麻痹狠狠地释放。

03

现在是凌晨两点半，Loki把白葡萄酒喝完了，又开了一瓶可乐，他晕乎乎的什么也看不清，还以为可乐是红酒。嗨得边玩跳舞机边给thor打电话，等thor接的途中又在厕所吐了几轮。

"喂！！！！"

thor大半夜被吵醒，好不容易撑起身子，忍着怒气，联系人都没看清就接了电话，结果被这一声吼吓得半醒。  
"……谁啊？"

Loki突然开始哭了，哭的好委屈，嗓音都被泪水浸湿变得没有了alpha应该有的气势，活脱脱一个喝醉酒的未成年。  
"我好难受啊……嗝。"

"你……？"thor听着这个熟悉的音色，被吓醒了。  
"你喝酒了？"

"你能不能过来陪我……"

"……现在凌晨两点多了，不太合适，我可以联系一下你的助理叫她过来。"

"我要你！！"Loki哭得更凶了，把哭嗝都打出来了。

"你听话好吗，你也知道我是个omega，来你家不太好。"

"我又不……又不对你干什么。"

"那你先告诉我发生了什么，好吗？"

"你先过来好不好——"

thor纠结了，一边是暖和的被窝，一边是喝醉酒的小朋友，所以他毅然决然地穿好衣服出去哄孩子了。thor自从遇见Loki之后就越来越不像自己了，他这么洁身自好的omega一天天地瞒着助理大晚上去找一个alpha。

04

thor到Loki家门口的时候发现他门都开着，推了一下就迎面扑来一个大概一米八的东西，thor只觉得腰间一紧，然后嘴唇一湿。喝醉之后的Loki力气大了好多，把thor就这样拉了进来压在墙壁上亲，唇舌间都是葡萄酒的味道，馥郁缱绻在thor的口腔里，把他醺得有一种喝醉的错觉。

到总归是没醉，thor惊慌失措地想推开他，Loki却先松手了，然后把脑袋埋在他胸前摩蹭，又呜呜呜地哭了起来，thor满脸黑线，看着把自己的衣服当纸巾擦鼻涕眼泪的小孩，好不容易把他扯开，看到Loki哭得又红又肿的眼睛，登时噤声，不知道该说什么了。

然后Loki扯着他去到跳舞毯前面，看着显示屏上一个F的等级，说这个机器欺负人，他一直踩着点都还fail了，这首歌他自己唱的怎么可能跳不好。还拿起来放在地上的装着可乐的高脚杯问thor喝不喝红酒。

thor有点憋不住笑，但是无语更多于这份无厘头的开心。  
"不不不，你先坐好我给你倒杯热水。"

thor就弯腰倒杯水的功夫，Loki坐都坐不住，看着面前thor的屁股，骨头一酥，身子就受重力的影响，实实在在地把脸地贴在thor柔软的臀肉上了。

？！！！！

thor没忍住一句fuck脱口而出，赶紧倒完水把在他屁股上乱蹭的脑袋给移开了，让他乖乖地坐在沙发上，Loki一听觉得不太行，拉着thor的手腕不让他走。

"我乖乖坐好，你得给我奖励。"

"？你想要什么奖励。"

Loki看着他的眼神突然认真了起来。  
"亲一口。"

"不……"  
Loki眼眶重新蓄起泪。  
"……好好好。"

thor叹了口气把玻璃杯拿起来递到Loki嘴边，看着他把嘴死闭着怎么也不张开，眼巴巴地盯着thor的嘴唇。  
"你干嘛瞪我，你让我乖乖坐好，又不是乖乖喝水，我的亲亲呢？"

thor要是脾气差点就把水泼Loki脸上了，怎么喝醉酒之后还这么锱铢必较的。没办法，只能把水杯搁在一旁，叹了口气敷衍Loki一个脸颊吻就完事了，thor的脸却又不争气地烫了起来。

"好你现在乖乖喝水，然后躺下来休息。"

"那你……再亲一下，亲嘴上。"

thor突然慌起来，他怕Loki真的对他有什么想法，结合发情期帮人解决生理需求，到聊天窗里对方有意无意的撩拨，再到现在喝醉酒了还要亲亲。

"我是谁？"

Loki打了个酒嗝。  
"你谁啊？"

Find，thor就否定掉Loki暗恋猜测，认准了他就是个喝醉酒对谁都一样撒娇耍酒疯的小孩儿，而他只是那个倒霉鬼而已，转头就答应了给亲嘴，反正又没什么，第二天thor不说Loki也不会记得。

然后thor就给Loki喂水，喂完之后Loki又跑去厕所吐了一回，最后瘫软得被thor横抱起来放到床上，thor以为他吐得睡着了，看一下手表三点多了，就想把外套穿上回家。

Loki却把眼睛睁开了，拉着thor的手不肯撒开，thor本来以为能浑水摸鱼把亲嘴奖励水掉的，没办法只能低下身子把嘴唇覆在对方的唇上，轻轻印了一下。

Loki却把手按着thor的后脑勺，把吻又加深了，thor一时被桎梏得紧了，挣脱不出来，推搡了几下Loki倒是停下了，但还是抓着thor的手腕。

"你陪我睡。"

"……你是个成年人了，自己睡。"

"不！晚上有僵尸，还有骷髅射手，你得和我一起睡，我一个人睡不了……"

？？？？？这人玩Minecraft玩疯了吧。

"……你相信我，我等会就退出去，你一个人就可以睡了，听话。"

Loki的手不知道怎么就向下摸到了thor的裤裆。  
"不要！剑都在你身上，我醒了我就死了。"

"fuck you Loki！！"  
thor这下是不敢动了，一点也不敢动。  
"……我陪我陪，你先撒开。"

Loki就撒开了，thor没办法只能躺在他身边陪他睡一晚，不然他可能就失去男性性征了。

thor也累得很快就睡着了，他心里油然而生一种对母亲的敬佩，带小孩真是太他妈烦了，以至于他没听见Loki醉醺醺地呢喃着的梦话。

"thor……我包养你啊……"

05

其实Loki知道是thor，他大概在和thor撒娇要奖励的时候就逐渐开始清醒了，后来的事情他也半醉半醒的，反正大概是把thor骗上床了。

耶。


End file.
